Freedom Escape
by BlackLouie
Summary: While in the house, Sonic is framed for stealing the master emerald and is taken to prison along with another person. Is this the end of Sonic? Will he escape the crazy Locke and his echidna clan? (Re uploaded)
1. First Sight

On Angel Island…

Everything was dark that night, Knuckles was sleeping next to the master emerald, he was always on watch duty, he kept in eye on it for days, making sure that no one took it. The island would fall into the water if the master emerald was taken from its place. Locke was the leader of the echidna clan; he was inside with the others discussing a security plan to keep enemies out of the island.

A shadow peeked from behind the corner of the hall where Knuckles was sleeping peacefully. It chuckled at the scene as it was sneaking towards the master emerald. As he got closer, Knuckles jerked up and looked around causing the figure to hide quickly. He noticed that the echidna fell asleep again; he thought that he was hearing things. The evil figure walked up to the master emerald and picked it up, he quickly tip towed away before the strong echidna noticed him. The island started to fall slowly. Knuckles woke up and quickly looked around.

"The emerald! It's gone!" Knuckles panicked as he ran out of the small room and went inside of the building to talk to Locke.

"Knuckles is coming!" A pink echidna reported.

"What does he want?" Locke asked.

"Sir!" Knuckles bursts into the room, panic in his eyes.

"What is it Knuckles?" Locke was concerned.

"The master emerald is gone! I was next to it and the next thing I know, it's missing! The island is in danger!" Knuckles explained.

"Do you know who took it?" Locke asked.

"I woke up and noticed a figure running for a little bit, I thought I was seeing things. It looked like a hedgehog." Knuckles explained.

"A hedgehog?" The old echidna was surprised.

"I'm going to stop him! I think I have a clue who it is!" Knuckles ran off.

"Knuckles wait!" Locke shouted after him, but it was too late…

BlackLouie Presents:

Freedom Escape!

Sonic woke up and jumped out of bed, he saw that Tails was in the other room working again as always. He was coming up with another new invention.

"Good morning Tails. Working again?" Sonic gave him a warm greeting and a smile.

"Yeah, I'm working on my new invention, a robot that makes breakfast, does the house cleaning, and makes beds." Tails replied.

"Oh, but I can make my own breakfast." Sonic protested.

"Nonsense Sonic, just relax. Everything will be fine." Tails reassured him.

There was a knock on the door…

"I'll get it." Sonic walked over to the door and looked through the peak hole, it was Knuckles and he looked as if he was panicking. Sonic opened the door but only to be pinned down by his red friend.

"YOU!" Knuckles was angry.

"What did I do?" Sonic breathed.

"YOU STOLE THER MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles shouted.

"No I didn't! I didn't even go to Angel Island!" Sonic protested against his friend.

"I'm going to search your house!" Knuckles just ran into the house and started searching through Sonic's stuff. He was acting strange through Tails's eyes. He threw all of Sonic's nice things on the floor, he checked drawers and cabinets. "I have to find it!" Knuckles finally gave up, but he wasn't done with Sonic yet.

"Knuckles, are you nuts!?" Sonic was furious.

"I'm calling the police." Knuckles grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is Locke." The old echidna answered the phone.

"Yeah Locke, it's me. I know who took the master emerald, it was Sonic!" Knuckles explained.

"So that shadow figure that you saw was Sonic! What a traitor! I'm coming to get him!" Locke replied as he hung up the phone.

"Knuckles! Give me the phone! Hello? Hello?" Sonic realized that Locke hung up.

"Locke is going to put you under treason!" Knuckles snickered.

"That's not funny! Are you out of your mind! Sonic is going to prison for nothing and all you can do is laugh?" Tails stormed out of the room, his mind filled with anger.

"Knuckles, you really think I'm the shadow figure that stole your emerald?" Sonic wanted a direct answer from all of this confusion.

"Yes Sonic, who else could have done it?" Knuckles asked.

"Scourge could have!" Sonic fought back.

"But he's in prison!" Knuckles protested.

"How do you know? He might have escaped!" Sonic tensed up, he really didn't want to throw the blame on his old enemy, but now his new friend.

Another knock on the door sounded as Tails opened it. It was Scourge.

"Yo Sonic!" He walked into the house.

"Scourge, I thought they took you to prison for 8 years." Sonic was surprised to see him.

"Yeah, I stole more jewels, I just need that emerald." Scourge grinned.

"Scourge, that emerald belongs to Knuckles." Sonic replied.

"Oh really? Angel Island people are selfish!" He growled.

"Shut up!" Knuckles wanted to punch him.

"Hey don't knock Scourge out! Scourge, you need to quit all of this stealing, it's wrong." Sonic warned him.

"Hey for once, I'm a friend to you instead of a foe." Scourge smiled.

"If I can only believe that…" Tails muttered.

Then the door slammed opened as Locke and his police crew came into the house and hand cuffed Sonic and Scourge.

"You both are under arrest for treason on our island! It's mostly you, Sonic! Scourge you are in trouble as well!" Locke announced as they were slammed into the police car. "Take them away!" Locke ordered as the car drove off with Sonic and Scourge inside.

"Locke this is a misunderstanding! Sonic and Scourge are innocent, they didn't take the master emerald!" Tails protested.

"You better keep out of this or you will go right along with them!" Locke snapped as he walked out of the house and flew back to the island to send others on a search.

"So Tails, do you want to help me?" Knuckles asked, he was calm now.

"No! You have already caused trouble for Sonic!" Tails ran into his room.

"I guess it's just me." Knuckles closed the door and walked into the city to find the master emerald.

In court…

The judge was looking at Sonic and his friend, he was waiting for the paper with the charges printed on it. The lawyer finally handed it to him.

"Alright! Order! Order!" The judge elephant called out.

"This is so stupid!" Scourge whispered.

"Shhh!" Sonic hushed him.

"You two are put under treason and stealing. Do you protest against that?" The judge elephant asked.

"Well for once we are innocent! Sonic is innocent! I am innocent! We have been framed for stealing the emerald! So guess what stupid ass judge? We are not paying some shitty ass price for treason and stealing so you can go without the charges!" Scourge smart talked him.

"Shut up! You stole more jewels, so what makes me think that you are innocent?" The elephant slammed his mallet on the tall desk.

"Sir please. We didn't do this crime. It could be another hedgehog. So we are not going to pay a fine." Sonic protested.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" The judge asked.

"We find the two defendants guilty of treason." A red fox spoke up.

"WHAT!?" Scourge acted surprised.

"You got the wrong hedgehogs!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah whatever! Tell that to the other prisoners!" A bear replied as he dragged them out of the court room and threw them both into a cell together.

"Oof!" Sonic and Scourge were locked up.

"I guess I'm back in prison and I'm wearing another orange jump suit!" Scourge was getting upset and angry.

"Calm down Scourge, we will escape." Sonic replied.

"How? Ever since I escaped, they made this place full of security!" Scourge argued.

"So you only did 2 years in prison?" Sonic gave him a smirk.

"I did 3 years." Scourge corrected him.

"Do you remember how to escape from here?" Sonic asked.

"Not anymore, the police has gotten really smart with this stuff!" Scourge answered.

"Hmmm… There has to be a way out of here." Sonic was looking for an escape clue.

Scourge walked over to the prison beds and sat down, he we truly unsure of what to do. Sonic was lost in deep thoughts, he wanted to know who Knuckles saw on that night. Was he bigger than him? Was the criminal tall? Were his eyes red?

"Sonic, it's getting late, I think we should start off on this escape plan tomorrow." Scourge yawned and laid down to rest. Sonic walked to the other side and jumped onto the top bunk and stared at the ceiling. Then he went to sleep.

Tails was still upset at Knuckles, he want to hurt him for what he did to his friend.

"Oh what should I do?... I know! I'll get help!" Tails thought to himself.

Locke was watching the search party. He really trusted Sonic, but now things have changed.

"Locke, we didn't find the master emerald yet." A pig affirmed.

"Hmmmm…" Locke was frustrated.

"What should we do?" Another officer asked.

"Keep looking, I'm sure that Sonic couldn't have hidden it in a hard place." Locke replied.

"Yes sir!" The officers saluted and kept on searching Sonic's house.

"Anything you that you find strange, bring it to me!" Locke ordered.

The shadow figure was becoming colorful, it was Slash! Another hedgehog who wanted to become rich.

"You might have the police here, but I'm on the run!" Slash snickered and ran into the alley with the emerald in his hands.

The next morning, Sonic woke up. He heard Scourge snoring loudly. He walked up to the cell bars and saw his enemy, Fang. Fang gave Sonic an evil stare, then he grinned.

"Well look who finally sees how it feels to be in prison, locked up!" Fang chuckled.

"Shut it!" Sonic banged on the bars which hurt his hand.

"What's going on?" Scourge was waking up.

"Nothing." Sonic replied as he paced back in forth in the cell. Scourge looked at the other cell across from them, he saw Fang.

"Who's that? Some type of wolf!" Scourge laughed.

I'm a weasel!" Fang corrected him.

"What did you do? Steal a woman's- Hmmph!" Scourge had his mouth clamped shut by Sonic's hand.

"No time for that!" Sonic finally let go.

"What do you suppose we do?" Scourge asked.

"We must escape through that air vent, nothing can stop us, but only at night. Some officers can be caught off guard." Sonic explained the plan.

"I see, it that all?" Scourge asked.

"No, this place is locked down for the nights so was have to find the keys in the judge's office." Sonic replied.

"I see, this is like one of those games called: Prison Escape." Scourge understood what Sonic was saying.

"Yes, just follow my lead. After that you can go after the key to unlock the police station doors." Sonic nodded.

"And then we are out of here!" Scourge finished the sentence.

Fang noticed their plan, he called out to them.

"Hey you two! If you escape, then I'm going with you." Fang grinned.

No, you are here for a reason." Sonic growled.

"Alright fine, break his ass out then!" Fang hissed.

"He's really desperate." Scourge teased him.

"What was that you green ass blob headed hedgehog!" Fang snapped.

"Scourge, leave Fang alone. He's none of our concern." Sonic pulled him back.

"Alright." Scourge sighed.

"Tonight is going to be like a silent escape, no talking or making loud noises, okay?" Sonic added.

"I gotcha." Scourge replied.

(Then I will find out who stole the master emerald…) Sonic finally finished his thoughts.

Tails was running to Amy.

"Hey Tails!" Amy waved.

"Hey Amy, no time to chat, but can you help me?" Tails panted.

"Sure, I can help." Amy smiled.

"Sonic has been taken to prison!" Tails told her.

"What? My Sonic is in prison!?" Amy gasped.

"Yeah, Locke came in and snatched them up!" Tails explained.

"Alright, let's go tell everyone else." Amy ran ahead with Tails following her from behind.

Knuckles watched them.

(Tails, Sonic is bad now. Nothing can change that.) Knuckles thought to himself. Then he went back to searching. Slash looked around to see if Knuckles had left, he didn't see anyone coming. He jumped into the open sewers and took the emerald with him.

"This is easy! Thanks for letting me get away Sonic!" Slash snickered.

The evil hedgehog was long gone for now, he got Sonic in prison. Angel Island was starting to sink from the air, it was getting closer to the river. Without the master emerald, things are turning out to be as bad as ever…

Looks like this chapter is over, but don't worry there will be more to this in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Question: Do you think Sonic and Scourge will escape?


	2. Prison Escape

BlackLouie: Okay here's chapter 2! Note: I do not own any characters; I also type 2 chapters once a week so you might have to wait because my head isn't full of ideas that fast. I'm a slow thinker and this is going to be a nice long chapter so please do not fall asleep while you read. If you are bored, take a nice short break and then continue reading:3

Alright! On with the show!

Sonic and Scourge finally saw the guards leave the cells that night, they were on police station duty during the night so it gave them a chance to make an escape. Sonic beckoned Scourge to help him open the air vent that was in-planted into the ceiling, Scourge threw Sonic up there and he pulled the vent open. It made a sound that was loud, Sonic panicked as he looked both ways hoping that no one heard them.

"Sonic, no one is coming. Let's go." Scourge was waiting for Sonic to crawl into the vent so that he could jump up there as well. Scourge jumped but he almost fell back down until he was grabbed by Sonic's hand.

"I gotcha." Sonic smiled. Scourge smiled back as they both crawled inside of the vent and made their way to the other end. They both crawled passed the judge's office, where the judge elephant was checking the papers for more cases that were due for tomorrow.

"Hey, it's him!" Scourge whispered.

"I know, come on, we can't risk getting caught in the vents." Sonic replied as they continued sneaking around. Scourge pointed to their destination which was an open end of the vent. Sonic crawled faster to see if it was safe. Why would the other side of the vent be open? Sonic continued to crawl over to the end with Scourge by his side.

"Where are we?" Scourge asked as they made it to the end.

"I don't know, but we must get to the judge's office." Sonic whispered.

"Oh, where might that be?" Scourge asked.

"We saw it earlier, remember?" Sonic answered.

"Oh yeah, it should be to the left!" Scourge turned his head in the right direction.

"Well, let's go!" Sonic and Scourge tip toed through the police station hallway. Scourge was feeling like a spy during their escape while Sonic felt funny. They made their way through the hallway and saw the judge's office door. They took a peak and saw that the judge was gone from his office, he left for the night. Scourge tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"How are we going to get through here?" Scourge was all out of ideas.

"We might have to go through that open vent below us." Sonic pointed to the vent that was next to the door.

"Right!" Scourge nodded and they crawled into it. For once Sonic might escape, he might be able to uncover the truth to who stole the master emerald at last. Scourge wanted to steal more jewels for his gang back in the alley.

"Alright Scourge, go get the keys." Sonic whispered.

"Okay." Scourge softly replied. He walked slowly to the desk and saw the keys, he reached for them slowly until he heard footsteps coming to the door and the sound of keys unlocking the door. Scourge panicked and quickly ran back into the vent with Sonic.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Someone is coming! Shhh!" Scourge replied quickly.

Sonic and Scourge watched from inside the vent, they saw that the judge returned to grab something that he forgot. He grabbed his coat and turned to walk out until Scourge moved and hit his arm against the metal walls of the vent by mistake and the judge turned his head to see who was there. Then he shrugged and walked out of the office and locked the door back. Sonic and Scourge sighed with relief as they got lucky that time. Scourge walked back up to the desk and grabbed the keys and then he ran back to the vent and they both crawled backwards to get out of the vent. Sonic quickly ran ahead as Scourge finally got out of the vent and ran after him quietly. Scourge ran up to the end of the hallway and saw two guards next to the police station entrance.

"What will we do now?" Scourge asked.

"We have to distract them without getting caught." Sonic answered.

"Should we use our spin dash?" Scourge wondered.

"No, they know that I can do that." Sonic replied while thinking. "I got it! I remember that Tails gave me this remote, if I throw it and it hits that wall over there next to the police station desk, the guards will try and see what hit the wall!" Sonic took the remote out of the pocket of his prison jump suit, then he threw the remote across the dark room and it hit the wall with a thud. The guards flashed their lights on and ran over to the station desk to see what hit the wall. Sonic and Scourge ran up to the entrance door quickly and unlocked it, then they both ran out of the building and ran into the city.

"Nice one dude!" Scourge gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you did well too, you just need to work on being a bit quieter because the judge almost caught us back there." Sonic smiled. Scourge gave Sonic an annoyed look. He hated when Sonic had to catch his mistakes.

Tails and Amy were at Sally's house. They knocked on her door.

"Hey Tails." Sally opened the door and saw her friend.

"Hey Sally, there is bad news." Tails started to explain.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My Sonic has been caught by Locke's police force!" Amy cried out.

"Really? Come on in, I'll have Rotor see if he can track Sonic down." Sally welcomed them in quickly as she led into Rotor's room.

Rotor was in his room typing up blue prints to his new invention. Tails and Amy came into his room, Rotor turned from his computer and saw that it was Tails and Amy standing there before him.

"Hey Tails, hey Amy. What's up?" Rotor greeted them with a smile.

"No time for a greeting Rotor, Sonic has been caught by Locke's police men!" Tails explained.

"Are you serious!?" Rotor gasped.

"Yeah, Locke is blaming Sonic." Amy replied.

"Okay, I will make an invention that will track Sonic down and hopefully we can find him." Rotor nodded and started getting supplies, Tails wanted to help him. He wanted to save the time.

"I hope Sonic is alright. I don't want those cops beating the hell out of him!" Amy took out her hammer.

"Okay Amy calm down…" Sally backed away a little bit.

"Oh I will calm down once Sonic is okay!" Amy slammed her hammer on the ground.

"Whoa! Amy please, stop it!" Tails fell over.

"Amy, are you crazy?" Rotor was surprised that she still carried that big hammer with her.

"Fine! Sonic has better be okay!" Amy growled.

"He will be. I'm sure of it." Sally reassured her.

Amy was calming down, she walked into the living room and sat down in a soft chair. Sally followed her and sat down in a chair opposite of her and started to read a book. Amy looked up and saw her.

"What are you reading? Are you worried about Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but I usually read while I wait for Rotor to help our friends." Sally replied.

"Rotor is really like Tails, he builds things just to make things better." Amy smiled.

"I know. For now we must find Sonic. I really don't know if Locke took him to the island to kill him or to burn him in a fire." Sally was still reading her book.

"I really love Sonic…" Amy looked down at the floor.

Slash was in the sewers running with the emerald in his hands, he made a left turn into a place that looked like a living room. He set the emerald down and walked over to a smelly kitchen to find his food to eat after a hard day of stealing his treasure.

"That echidna is so stupid! He thinks that Sonic has the emerald, but I do!" Slash snickered and took out a soda to go with his treat for the day. "Living underground is the best hiding spot!" He smiled and turned on the TV and then he sat down on a beat up couch.

The news was on.

"Yesterday Sonic and a green hedgehog were sent to prison for stealing and treason, they are supposed to be held in prison for their next trial for a second chance to pay the fine." The news reporter announced.

"What? Are they serious? Hahahahaha! Sonic is going to back in prison because he's not going to pay a fine. I know him." Slash laughed.

He continued to snack and drink until he got tired and turned off the TV, he walked into a sewer tunnel that led him into a room with a dirty bed in it and a light that turned on when he was in motion. Slash yawned and got into his nasty looking bed and clapped his hands for the light to come off and then he fell asleep. The emerald wasn't glowing, but it was still in the living room where no one would ever take it because it was underground with him.

Scourge and Sonic were running into the alley, they were both tired.

"We need a place to sleep." Sonic yawned.

"I know." Scourge was sounding tired himself.

"Hey. Do you both need help?" A voice asked.

Sonic turned around to see Shadow.

"Shadow? But you hated it here." Sonic realized it was his other friend.

"Yeah whatever, do you need my help or not? If not, you can stay here to rot!" Shadow replied.

"We will stay with you." Scourge smiled.

"Alright Shadow, take us home." Sonic shrugged.

"I have a car, let's go before you get caught." Shadow beckoned them to follow.

Sonic and Scourge followed the black and red hedgehog to the car, the car looked awesome. It was the same color as Shadow. It was a nice black and red color.

"Get in." Shadow opened the door for them.

"At least we are staying with him. The cops will never know." Scourge snickered.

"I guess so." Sonic wasn't so sure. The cops might find them soon so he knew that Shadow can't protect them for long, even if he had a gun. Locke's men were trained very well and they wear bullet proof vests.

Shadow drove his car up to his house near the city, he parked into his driveway and opened the door to exit. Sonic and Scourge opened their side of the door and got out. They followed Shadow up to the porch as he unlocked the door and walked in. Scourge was surprised at the place, it had 3 rooms, a big kitchen, and a big living room with a big screen TV.

"So this is your place? I love it!" Scourge's eyes shined with happiness.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Shadow smirked.

"I guess." Sonic shrugged. He wanted to get some sleep.

"Please choose a room to sleep in, but not the last room, that's my room." Shadow walked towards his room and shut the door.

Sonic and Scourge went into their own rooms. Sonic jumped into the nice bed and yawned, then he fell asleep. Scourge jumped into his bed and fell asleep, he started to snore again and his red sunglasses were tilted to side of his head.

Shadow was in his room calling Tails and Amy. He wanted to tell them that Sonic was okay.

"Hello?" Tails answered the phone.

"Yeah, Tails. I found Sonic. He's at my house." Shadow explained.

"He is!?" Tails was surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, they were in the alley. I saw them go to prison and I was watching Knuckles. He was happy that Sonic went to prison. I have to tell that Knuckle head that Sonic isn't the one who would do that." Shadow answered.

"Yeah, Knuckles started blaming Sonic. Then he called the police and had Locke and his men take him to prison, but I'm glad that they're safe with you." Tails sounded relieved.

"Well they will be leaving tomorrow, they might go back home." Shadow replied.

"I will tell Amy and Sally then." Tails smiled.

"Good. Now I'm getting off the phone so that I can get some sleep. I was up playing my Xbox all day today without sleep." Shadow yawned.

"Alright Shadow, good night." Tails hung up the phone and ran into Rotor's room to tell him the good news.

"Rotor! Sonic was found! He is at Shadow's house!" Tails shouted.

"Really?" Rotor stopped building the tracking device.

"He is?" Sally wanted to know if Tails was being honest.

"Yeah, where's Amy?" Tails wanted to give Amy the news.

"She went to bed, she is still worried about him." Sally replied.

"Oh, I guess I can tell her tomorrow." Tails scratched his head.

"Yeah, for now, let's all get some sleep." Rotor was putting away his supplies and got into the shower to get ready for bed. Sally went up to her room and got undressed into her PJ's. Tails went down stairs to sleep on the couch in the living room, there wasn't a room left for him, but he didn't mind.

"Oh Sonic, please don't get caught by Knuckles or Locke. They are crazy right now." Tails prayed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Scourge woke up and opened the door, Shadow wasn't up yet and Sonic was in the living room watching the news from two days ago. Scourge walked over to the TV and blocked it.

"What gives?" Sonic asked.

"We have to leave remember? Shadow can't protect us like this." Scourge reminded him.

"Oh, that's right." Sonic got up and walked towards the door, Scourge followed him and they walked out of Shadow's house and walked into the city to find Tails and the others.

"Hey aren't they going to be shocked to see me?" Scourge wondered.

"Well, you're with us now." Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Scourge nodded. As long as he acted good, Sonic's friends would start to trust him.

Tails woke up and smelled pancakes, he yawned and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and saw Sally making breakfast for everyone. Amy smiled.

"Hey Tails, Sally told me that Sonic escaped. Is that true?" She asked.

"Amy, it is. They were at Shadow's house." Tails replied.

"Really, Shadow found them? How?" Amy looked surprised.

"He said that he was watching from above the buildings I guess." Tails answered.

"Is he going to kill Knuckles?" Amy looked concerned again.

"No, but he's going to stop him." Tails replied.

"Alright." Amy nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door. Tails and the others gasped as they we unsure of whom it was.

Tails walked up to the door to answer it, but then he back away from the door. He was thinking if it was Knuckles ready to blame him next. Amy was concerned and hid behind the couch in the living room and Rotor stood there, acting like he was frozen. Sally was waiting for Tails to answer the door.

(Who could it be? It better not be Knuckles. Please don't let that crazy echidna in this house…) Tails thought as he turned the knob to open the door, light shined through it. Two figures walked towards them. Tails was backing away, he was unsure of who they were.

Sally was getting ready to fight and Rotor was still acting like he was frozen. Amy was still hiding behind the couch, she was afraid of what was coming through that door.

Tails was still backing away as the two figures in the light continued to walk slowly up to the house.

Well, I have to stop it here for now. There will be more chapters up somewhere next week! Question: Who do you think is coming through the door?


	3. Trust Is Not An Option

Alright I have been on a tight schedule and I didn't have internet so this chapter is the longest because of the fights. Trust me this story is hard to write but I'm trying. Please give me some good reviews.

BlackLouie: I guess we shall begin chapter 3…

The two figures walked into the house as it was revealed to be Sonic and Scourge.

"Oh it's Sonic." Rotor laughed. He could have seen that.

"Yeah, it's us. We came back." Sonic smiled.

"Hey babe." Scourge held out his hand towards Amy.

"Hey you're that evil hedgehog!" Amy ran over to Scourge and started to beat the shit out of him. He tried to run and jump around but she hit him with her hammer and kicked him into the wall.

"Amy stop!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, why did you bring Scourge here?" Rotor asked.

"Yeah, he's part of a gang." Sally added.

"That's why I really didn't trust him." Tails replied.

"Hey I helped Scourge and he helped me." Sonic argued.

Scourge felt woozy and dizzy, he was seeing double of everything around him. He saw three Sonic's walking towards him.

"Scourge, are you okay?" Sonic asked while helping him up.

Yeah… I think so." Scourge replied, his vision was becoming clear again.

"Did she hit you hard, I hope so." Sally wasn't joking around.

"Stupid girl!" Scourge growled.

Amy just crossed her arms and didn't say another word to him, then she started to hug on Sonic.

"Oh Sonic! I thought they killed you!" Amy pulled him into a hug.

"Okay Amy, let go!" Sonic tried to push her away.

"So Sonic, where is the master emerald?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but we can track it down." Sonic gave Rotor a quick glance.

"Oh right, let me get to that." Rotor started to get the supplies.

He worked on it. Scourge took off his jump suit and got out his black vest and wore it. Sonic also took off his jump suit and threw it in the trash. Tails was helping Rotor while Sally and Amy talked about the plan.

"Scourge, you cannot be trusted yet, we have to see if you're loyal to us." Rotor said as he walked by with the materials in his hands.

"Whatever, don't trust me then! Just treat me like shit, all of you are just crap!" Scourge argued.

"You have gotten into trouble along with Fang." Sally explained , then she sat back down.

"Guys please give Scourge a chance, he didn't do much yet." Sonic stood up for him.

"Scourge, this is the only chance you got!" Amy told him.

"Fine, I will do my best to fight with you." Scourge replied.

"Still, you have to do more than that, you will have to prove it by also doing the right things. This includes stealing, you are not allowed to steal things." Sally added.

"Really? No stealing, piece of cake." Scourge smiled.

"Tails, did Shadow ever tell you that we stayed with him?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but he hung up and went to bed yesterday night. He might go after Knuckles." Tails explained.

"Good, that will teach him to call 911 and have Locke snatch us up." Sonic chuckled.

"Well, Shadow isn't going to beat the hell out of him, instead, he is going to have a nice chat with him. Tails replied.

"A chat?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Tails answered.

"Shadow will kick his ass." Sonic laughed.

"I hope that he doesn't kill Knuckles." Tails felt guilty when he thought about Shadow shooting Knuckles in the heart.

"Well Tails… I hope Shadow can talk it out." Sonic agreed.

Tails smiled, he knew that Knuckles was wrong, but he didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"Hey Locke, Sonic has escaped from prison!" A bird in police clothes said as it gave him the newspaper.

"What? Sonic is gone!?" The old echidna got up and called a search party for Sonic.

"Get that traitor sir!" A bear shouted out.

Everyone shouted and searched for the blue hedgehog, they had their weapons ready.

"Locke, I might know where they are." Knuckles walked in.

"Where is he?" Locke wanted to know quickly.

"They are back at the house hiding." Knuckles smiled, he was about to laugh but he held it in.

"Everyone! Run to Sonic's house!" Locke announced as all of the officers ran in the wrong direction.

"Wrong way you idiots!" Locke pointed to the left.

Slash woke up and walked out of his rooms and checked on the master emerald, he then got himself to the nasty kitchen to eat. (What a dirty place to live in, the sewer? Really?)

(I'm going to be rich, this emerald has to be worth millions of dollars!) Slash thought while going to the beat up couch to watch the TV while enjoying his snacks.

"On today's news, Sonic has escaped from prison and he's nowhere to be seen." The news reporter announced.

"What!? He how did he escape!?" Slash almost choked. He turned off the TV and ran out of the dirty living room, he started sneaking around the sewer to make sure that Sonic wasn't coming.

(Damn it! Sonic has escaped, he could be here soon, I have to hide that emerald and fast!) Slash was thinking of a place to hide it.

On Angel Island…

"The island is sinking into the water!" An echidna shouted. All of the echidna clan screamed and ran off of the island. The island didn't sink through the water, but it was floating on the water for a little while.

"This is the end. The island will soon be underwater." One echidna commented. The others agreed. It was a complete disaster.

Sonic was pacing around the living room while Scourge was sitting on the soft chair reading one of Sally's books.

"Is Tails done with that emerald tracking device yet?" Scourge asked.

"Hang on guys we just need to put in a battery and it will be done." Tails replied.

"Finally!" Amy threw her hands in the air and Sally gave her a confused look. "What?" Amy gave her the same look.

"Uh nothing." Sally quickly turned to Sonic who was still pacing around the room in circles, thinking.

"We are finished!" Rotor called. Sonic stopped pacing around the room and walked over to their finished invention.

"Does it work?" Sonic asked.

"Let's find out." Rotor pushed a button and a beeping sound was heard, it was tracking down the master emerald.

"It's telling us that the master emerald is somewhere out of this range." Tails explained.

"Alright, before we go, I need this." Sally took out her gun and her blue vest and stuck her gun into the pockets of her vest.

"I have a gun too." Scourge also put his gun in the pockets of his vest. Rotor put on his protective gear and took out his shield and his long blade. Sonic and Tails didn't have any weapons, but they could manage. Amy had her polka hammer.

They all walked out of the house and made their way through the city. Tails's tracking device beeped super-fast as they knew that the emerald could be somewhere.

"It found the emerald." Sally pointed out.

"It's underground." Tails nodded.

"In the sewer, who would sink that low?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know." Tails replied.

Rotor, Sally, and Scourge lifted the sewer top and threw it into the alley near the trash cans. Then they jumped into the sewer and started searching in the direction that the device was giving them.

"Ah ha! The emerald should be in this tunnel!" Tails pointed to the tunnel on the right.

"Great!" Rotor smiled.

"This place is gross!" Amy covered her nose, she hated the smell of the sewers. Everyone walked through the sewer tunnel and noticed the other side was full of light.

Sonic walked out of the other end first and saw that the place looked like the inside of a house except that it was nasty and dirty looking.

"Ew… What is this place?" Amy was grossed out by the stench.

"This is a home." Scourge replied.

"For who?" Sonic asked.

"For me!" A voice called out to them.

Sally and Tails looked from left to right trying to find the person who answered them.

"Um guys… I can see that emerald." Rotor pointed to the large green emerald in the corner of the wall.

"This could be a trap!" Scourge warned them.

"Oh me? Pull a trap?" The voice continued to speak.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sonic demanded.

A figure jumped down from the top of the sewer pipes and landed in front of them, the master emerald was behind him.

"I'm Slash, it's nice to meet you all." He grinned.

"Give us that emerald!" Sonic demanded.

"Oh this? Never! You have to take it from me!" Slash growled.

"Alright!" Sonic used his spin dash attack and spun into action, but Slash moved quickly and kicked the blue spinning hedgehog away.

Sonic flew into the walls, Scourge started shooting at the evil red hedgehog. Slash dodged the gun shots and kicked the gun out of Scourge's hand. Then he kicked Scourge in the stomach and threw him into the corner of the wall near old and nasty pizza boxes.

Sally ran up to the red hedgehog and kicked his face, causing him to stumble backwards a little bit, but he was still on his feet. Rotor ran up to him from behind and took out his long blade, he was about to slice Slash, but the evil hedgehog jumped into the air. Tails flew up and grabbed him, then he threw Slash down and waved to Rotor. Rotor waved back because it was part of the plan, Slash growled and got up. He took Rotor's blade and cut his sides with it.

"Ugh!" Rotor gasped as he collapsed.

"Rotor!" Sally ran to him and tried to drag him away but Slash blocked her path.

"Where are you going?" Slash asked.

"Hey you!" Sonic jumped on top of Slash and kicked him.

Slash slid back and waited for Sonic to make his next move. Sonic ran towards the evil hedgehog and punched him, but Slash grabbed his arm and threw him down. Sonic tripped Slash while he was on the ground and then he got up and threw Slash into the pipes. Scourge got up and grabbed Slash with his arm and held him in a head lock position, Sonic saw what Scourge was doing.

"Here Sonic! Take my gun and shoot him!" Scourge used his other hand and threw the gun towards Sonic. Sonic caught the gun and pointed it at Slash, the gun clicked as Slash tried to fight back. He really hated for this to end.

"You're dead pal!" Sonic growled as he pulled the trigger. The bullet blasted out of the gun as Slash slipped out of Scourge's grasp and the bullet missed, but the bullet hit Scourge's side, near his ribs. Scourge let out a silent cry and fell to the ground.

"Scourge!" Tails gasped. (He still didn't trust him that much. He was getting used to him though.)

"No!" Sonic chased Slash and tried to shoot him, but he missed and Slash punched him. Scourge held his side and moved in pain. He looked down at the ground, the pain was tough to face as blood from his ribs ran through his fingers.

"Scourge!" Sally ran to him as Amy took Rotor back to the house."

Where's Amy?" Tails asked.

"She took Rotor back to the house, Slash decided to use the blade to cut him." Sally sighed.

Sonic and Slash had enough, they both used their spin dash attacks and clashed into each other. Each time they clashed, they would bounce off the walls. Sonic was in more control as he hit Slash. Slash uncurled himself and kicked Sonic again, and then he dived down on Sonic and kicked his back. Sonic let out a loud yell and grabbed Slash's leg and tripped him again. Slash growled.

"Time to end this!" Sash moved quickly and punched Sonic in the face really hard. Sonic was knocked out as Slash jumped back and grabbed the emerald, he waved to Sally and the others. "Bye, I guess I will be taking this." He laughed and jumped on top of the pipes and got away.

"No Sonic!" Tails ran to his friend. Sonic wasn't moving, but he was breathing.

"We must get out of here." Sally reported as they both took Sonic and Scourge with them.

Amy was back at Sally's house healing Rotor.

"Thanks Amy… Ow…" Rotor grunted at the pain.

"You're welcome. Do not take off those bandages." Amy smiled. Tails and Sally came through the door with Sonic and Scourge.

"Hey Amy, we got more problems." Sally dragged Scourge to the couch, Tails took Sonic up stairs and placed him on the bed.

"Is my Sonic hurt?" Amy panicked.

"He's only knocked out, Scourge took the worst damage, even Rotor." Sally explained.

"No Sally, the cut hurt, but not as bad as a bullet." Rotor replied softly.

Scourge held his side, still grunting. Sally got a wet towel and bandages, then she ran over to Scourge and placed the wet towel on his side.

"AAUGH!" Scourge yelled out loud.

"I know it hurts, but I have to do this." Sally was trying to keep Scourge from moving a lot.

"Thanks for the help…. That stupid hedgehog was trying to kill me…" Scourge spoke at last.

"Man, you did take lots of damage." Sally removed the wet towel which had lots of blood on it, she wrapped the bandages on his sides so that it covered his left side that had been hit by the bullet.

"Thanks again…" Scourge was able to smile just a bit before she got up and left.

You're welcome." Sally replied as she packed up the healing materials and put them away, then she threw the bloody towel in the wash and began washing all of the used towels.

Sonic woke up and saw that he was back at Sally's house. He got out of the bed and went down stairs and saw Rotor and Scourge on the couch lying down. Tails was making a few changes to the tracking device.

"Tails? What happened?" Sonic was confused.

"Slash knocked you out and I brought you back here. I figured that he would pull a trick like that." Tails replied.

"Is Scourge holding up okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sally helped him." Tails answered.

"So now do you trust him?" Sonic asked.

"Well… Not yet, he did help us back there, but let's face it. He's barely been here for today." Tails replied.

"Scourge is trying to change his ways." Sonic argued.

"I know Sonic." Tails was still fixing the device.

"Sonic! You're alright!" Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Sonic was pushing Amy away.

Amy smiled and watched Sonic, she loved him.

Sonic walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor, he poked at Scourge.

"What is it?" He looked down at Sonic.

"Sorry if I shot you." Sonic sighed.

"No, it was my fault. I told you to shoot him, but I only messed up when I let him slip through my hands." Scourge replied.

"I guess we should have come super prepared." Sonic sighed again.

"Aw, stop doubting yourself, at least we found out where the emerald is." Scourge was trying to cheer him up.

I guess you're right." Sonic smiled before leaving Scourge alone.

Scourge smiled back and looked up at the ceiling, he was thinking about what his own gang would do if they found out that he quit working for them. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep that afternoon. Sonic got up and walked up stairs, he sat down on the bed in the guest room, he was thinking of a plan to take care of Slash once and for all.

Knuckles ran up to the ocean shore and saw the island sinking into the water.

"No… I have to hurry!" Knuckles ran off. The other echidnas watched him leave, they knew that it was all over, they would have to find another habitat to live in.

"Locke, it's over…" A short pink echidna finally said.

"No! This isn't over! We have to get that emerald back, even if it's the last thing I do!" Locke walked off and grabbed his long sword.

Shadow was in the sewers where Sonic and his friends were fighting Slash.

"Where are you stupid evil hedgehog!" Shadow asked looking around.

"Right here!" Slash jumped down from the pipes.

"So you took the emerald!" Shadow pointed at him.

"Let's not start by pointing fingers!" Slash growled.

Shadow ran up to the evil hedgehog and swiftly moved beside him and kicked him, Slash flew towards two heavy wooden boxes and fell over. He got up and leaped towards Shadow and punched him. Shadow slid back and used chaos control to warp from spot to spot as his dodging point. Slash jumped up and tried to fight the black hedgehog, he finally punched Shadow and threw him into the dirty sewer water. Slash leaped back and waited, then Shadow jumped out of the dirty water and stood his ground, then he moved swiftly towards Slash and knocked him off of his feet. Slash quickly got up and grabbed Shadow and slammed him into the pipes, he also punched Shadow in the stomach and kicked his face. Shadow fainted and fell on the ground. Slash leaped back and made sure that the black hedgehog wasn't moving. Shadow didn't move as Slash jumped on top of the sewer pipes and ran away again.

"The next person to stop me will die." Slash grinned as he walked down from the pipes and ran into another tunnel with the emerald in his hands. It felt good for him to get away.

Sonic got ready for bed that night, he was thinking about what Tails had said about Scourge.

(Tails could be right, but Scourge helped us, he even tried to have me shoot Slash with one shot.) Sonic thought, then he got into the bed and fell asleep.

Tails stopped working and went over to the soft chair in the living room and got a blanket. He tried to get comfortable and went to sleep. Scourge took over the couch because of the pain that he was going through. Sally put Rotor in his bed that night and covered him up with a blanket, then she went into the bathroom to get undressed as she dressed herself up in her PJ's and went to bed.

Scourge woke up and saw Tails in the soft chair sleeping, he slowly sat up and looked around the room. He put on his red sunglasses and slowly got off the couch and walked up to the window. He looked out of it and saw cars in the city passing by.

(I guess I did well today, Sonic's friends will trust me after all. If I keep on fighting by their side, they will want me on the team for good.) Scourge thought as he continued to watch the cars pass by their house. He finally yawned and walked back over to the couch, he slowly got on the couch and went back to sleep. The pain in his side was slowly going away, he felt fine now. Scourge started to snore in his sleep again.

Sorry about the looong wait! My internet wasn't working but I have this chapter up! Pretty long huh? This is my first long chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this story so far because there is more coming up next! Question: Do you think Slash will get away with his crime?


	4. We Will Work Together!

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy:3

Scourge woke up the next day feeling better than yesterday, his sides were beginning to ache again as he got up, but it wasn't too bad like when he was shot the first time in his life. Scourge yawned and walked into the kitchen slowly just to keep the pain from hurting him badly. Sonic was already in the kitchen talking to Tails and Sally.

"Hey Scourge, you're up this morning." Sally smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay in bed all day long." Scourge stretched and walked over to the table to sit down.

"Man, I hope Rotor can recover." Sonic was chatting with Tails about what happened yesterday night.

"I know, he's in so much pain because of me." Tails replied.

"It's not your fault, you did your best. Rotor did his best too." Sonic was trying to cheer Tails up.

"I know, but if I didn't wave to him, he would have saw Slash coming." Tails looked down at the table.

"Hey, I got shot. But was it my fault?" Scourge cut in.

"Not really, Sonic was trying to help." Tails looked at Scourge.

"Right, so what if I got shot? Is that going to stop us?" Scourge asked.

"Well right now, we have to also worry about Knuckles and his gang, he really wants you and Sonic in prison." Sally replied.

"Yeah, he's getting angry even Locke wants us in prison. He knows about our escape." Sonic sighed.

"Well I call it our Freedom Escape!" Scourge replied.

'Why? Because we escaped just once?" Sonic asked.

"No, because we are escaping prison still. Knuckles is out there trying to put justice on us when he should really know that Slash is behind this mess." Scourge replied.

"Right, I see." Sonic nodded.

"Hey Tails, check on Rotor." Sally said while cleaning up the table.

"Okay." Tails jumped down from his chair and ran upstairs.

Rotor was in the room looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Rotor, are you okay?" Tails asked while opening the door and walking into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine Tails. Just in pain still…" Rotor replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for distracting you Rotor." Tails sighed.

"It's not your fault Tails. Slash was the idiot that did this to me." Rotor smiled.

"I guess you're right, why should I worry." Tails finally smiled.

"Great, now go tell Sally that I'm okay." Rotor nodded.

"Alright, I will check on you later." Tails walked out of the room and closed the door.

Rotor decided to look up at the ceiling again.

(Gosh, Tails is really worried about me. I wonder if Scourge is still on our team…) Rotor thought while falling asleep in bed.

Meanwhile…

Shadow woke up and noticed that Slash was gone, he took off.

"Great, now I have to call Silver so that he could help us." Shadow was walking off.

Shadow threw the sewer top into the streets and climbed out of the sewer to find the psychic hedgehog that was always gone.

Silver was walking down town looking at things to get for his date, he wanted to have fun and spend more time with Blaze. She was the one for him, and then Shadow was running up to him from behind. Silver turned around and noticed the black and red hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Silver smiled.

"Never mind your greetings, I need you! We are on a mission!" Shadow tugged Silver along.

"Hey wait a minute!" Silver yelled.

In the sewers…

Slash was with the master emerald, it was at his nasty place again, he wanted to use it for power.

"Now that I have Knuckles chasing after Sonic and Scourge, all I need to do is change my form!" Slash laughed.

He touched the master emerald with one hand and kept it there, he closed his eyes and he began to take change like it was nothing. His quills were growing longer and his grew two fangs, his muscles were growing strong and he was getting taller.

Slash was enjoying this moment.

Silver and Shadow were outside looking for Knuckles so that he could help them look for the real criminal.

Knuckles saw the two running up to him.

"Knuckles, we saw everything." Shadow tried to explain.

"What, we?" Silver was confused.

"Yes, we saw Slash take your emerald." Shadow replied.

"He did? You mean that evil red hedgehog? Oh man, I blamed Sonic for this." Knuckles wanted to hide his shame but it came to him.

"We have to stop this evil hedgehog, right Silver?" Shadow poked him with his elbow.

'Uh yes." Silver replied quickly.

"Alright, let's go!" Knuckles replied as the three ran back to the sewers to stop Slash.

Meanwhile…

Scourge was outside looking up at the sky, and then he went for a walk. Sonic saw him leave.

"Scourge, be careful." Sonic called.

"I will." Scourge replied and continued to walk on.

Knuckles bumped into him.

"Ouch! What where you're going!" Scourge shook his fists at Knuckles who was looking down at him.

"Hey, sorry." Knuckles was helping him up.

"Hey, it's you! Sonic we got trouble!" Scourge called.

"No no! I wanted to say that I'm sorry for blaming you. I know who is behind all of this." Knuckles replied.

"Oh so now you do." Scourge replied.

"I really know, Shadow and Silver are here with me." Knuckles answered.

Silver waved at Scourge.

"Hi, you must be Scourge, I'm Silver." The Silver colored hedgehog smiled.

"Yes that me. Nice to meet you Silver. And you're Shadow." Scourge pointed at him.

"Duh, who else could I be?" Shadow sneered.

Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Rotor walked up to the group.

"Knuckles, you do know that it wasn't Scourge and me who did this crime. Your master emerald was taken by Slash." Sonic replied.

"I know. Silver and Shadow came to tell me." Knuckles sighed.

"We are not mad at you." Rotor replied as he slowly walked up to him.

"What happened to you both?" Knuckles finally noticed the bandages on Scourge and Rotor.

"Slash attacked us." Rotor replied.

"Yeah, and Sonic was trying to shoot Slash with my gun, by that stupid hedgehog slipped from my grasp and I was shot instead." Scourge growled.

"Well, I hope you will be alright, we need to stop Slash now." Knuckles replied while Silver and Shadow were ready to go.

"Okay, we will all go. Rotor, get your blade and shield. Sally, get ready." Sonic ordered.

Rotor and Sally nodded as they ran back into the house, Rotor tripped and got back up and slowly walked into the house to get his things.

"Scourge, do you have your guns?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I have them." Scourge replied.

"Good, let's hurry." Sonic nodded as Sally and Rotor ran back to the group, Tails had his emerald tracing device.

They all ran into the street and opened up the sewer, they threw the lid at a car which stopped when the glass broke open.

"Oops." Scourge grinned.

"No time for that, let's get moving." Knuckles jumped into the sewer first followed by Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Sally, Rotor, and Scourge.

"Hey did we forget about Amy?" Sonic finally noticed.

"She's helping with the house." Sally replied.

"Oh, well that's good. She might notice that we left and come help us anyway." Shadow cut in the conversation.

"I was having a good time looking for Blaze's Christmas gift before you just dragged me into this mess." Silver sneered.

"Yeah whatever, you need to stop being lazy and help do the work okay?" Shadow argued.

'Fine. I will." Silver continued to walk behind Sonic.

"Slash should be in here." Tails found his location.

"He's right there!" Knuckles pointed to him. Slash noticed Sonic and his friends have returned.

"Oh so you all came back to defeat me, well that's not going to happen! I have become powerful!" Slash roared.

"Oh no! He used the master emerald's power!" Knuckles gasped.

"Heh! You are right. I did and I will kill you all!" Slash jumped over the master emerald and punched Sonic's face.

"You won't get away with doing that!" Sonic used his spin dash attack to stop him, but Slash grabbed the blue ball and threw him.

Sonic landed next to some pipes as he took a pipe and ran up to Slash, trying to hit him with it. Silver used his psychic powers to lift up a heavy metal box and threw it at Slash and Shadow used his chaos control and warped into the power hedgehog's face and kicked him. Sally and Scourge were shooting at him and Tails was helping Rotor get around. He told Rotor when to attack and use his shield.

Rotor took out his blade again and jammed it into Slash's back, but it had no effect. Slash turned around and grabbed Rotor and threw him into a wall and slammed him down. Rotor cried in pain as Tails flew up to Slash and kicked him. Slash was about to grab Tails as he was shot in the leg by Sally.

He roared and ran towards Sally and Scourge got in front of her and shot Slash's arm, but he was too strong to take down, Sonic was hitting Slash with lots of metal pipes and Knuckles and gliding in the air to sneak in a few punches. Silver was throwing boxes at him. Shadow leaped up and punched Slash in the eye. Slash roared in pain was held his eye, he finally turned around and kicked Shadow. Shadow flew next to the Silver, who was throwing metal boxes like crazy. Sally and Rotor got behind Slash and attacked. Slash roared and stomped on the ground.

"YOU ALL WILL NOT WIN AGAINST ME!" Slash roared as the ground began to shake.

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled.

"The ground is sinking!" Silver finally shouted out.

"We are going to die!" Rotor yelped.

All of the heroes fell including Slash, he caused a land slide and the master emerald fell along with them.

Sonic landed, the others landed too. Slash disappeared again and the master emerald was nowhere to be seen again. They had to find it before Slash could do much more with its power.

"Ow…" Scourge mumbled.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked.

Everyone got up slowly and nodded. Silver felt a chill go down his spine.

"Hey is it me or did we end up in ice cap?" Silver noticed the place was icy.

"Slash banged on the ground it caused the whole floor to collapse, so yeah, we did fall into ice cap." Tails replied.

"Oh man, this is just great!" Knuckles growled.

"What are we going to do now?" Silver asked.

"We are going to stop Slash and get the master emerald back so that we can save the other echidnas." Sonic replied.

"Right!" Scourge nodded and they all set off to find Slash and stop him.

Slash was running with the master emerald be his side, he laughed and hid in the icy caves, he was making it hard for Sonic and his friends to catch him.

Silver and Shadow were making sure that Rotor was okay, they wanted him to be safe. Shadow really didn't care but he had to keep an eye on him.

"You guys don't have to worry, I'm fine." Rotor said while running with the group.

Slash stomped on the ground as he noticed Sonic and the others from afar. The ground shook again as Silver panicked and jumped on top of Scourge's shoulders.

"Get off!" Scourge threw Silver down.

"Ow…" Sliver mumbled in the snow.

Shadow grinned.

"Nice one Scourge, you know how to take Silver off of your shoulders." Shadow smiled.

"Yeah, he is starting to get annoying." Scourge replied.

"Guys, we must keep going. Slash is trying to stop us again." Sonic called.

Sally and the others quickly caught up to Sonic. They left Amy behind to watch over the house incase Locke came by to look for them again.

Knuckles was behind Sonic, he didn't look back.

"Sonic I can sense something here." Knuckles finally pointed out.

"It has to be Slash." Sonic replied.

Slash was behind them as he stomped the ground again.

"Oh no! Not again!" Scourge yelled.

Snow collapsed and the heroes fell into a giant hole, Sonic then noticed that they were sliding down a long icy slide. Tails was holding onto Sonic tight. He didn't really enjoy rides like this, Silver put his hands in the air and yelled for joy, but Shadow took out his gun and clicked it, Silver puts his hands down. Scourge was having bad luck, he was sliding on his belly and Sally really didn't care, she was standing while sliding down.

They were each launched into the air and they landed into the deep snow. They were in a cave.

"Ow!" Silver shouted as Shadow landed on top of him.

"Sorry Silver." Shadow wanted to laugh at him.

"You better not Shadow!" Silver mumbled.

"I wasn't going to laugh." Shadow grinned.

"Come on guys!" Knuckles called them.

"Right, let's get going!" Sonic replied.

They all ran behind Knuckles.

Sonic was able to work with Knuckles without any problems as Slash is still on the loose with his powers and the master emerald, can our heroes stop him? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. A Chasing We Will Go

Chapter 5 is here, sorry if I'm late with updating this, I'm just busy thinking of more ideas for this story and I hope you all are liking it so far, I said that I might not put Silver in it, but since he's funny and cute, I allowed him to join Sonic's team to stop Slash from his evil plots. Anyway here is the next chapter:

Silver was walking ahead with Sonic and Knuckles by his side and Scourge was clicking his gun to get ready for anything evil that heads their way. Sally was looking around as she helped Rotor walk along the snow and Tails was checking his tracking device for the emerald.

"Well it seems that Slash is on the top of us, he is walking in the same direction as we are." Tails explained.

"Oh great! He made us slide down here and he's up there?" Scourge growled.

"I know, he's a hard character to fight." Knuckles replied.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Silver asked.

"Let's find a way out stupid." Shadow whispered.

"I heard that!" Silver slapped Shadow's head.

"Do that again and you will be shot to bits!" Shadow argued.

"Guys, stop!" Sally shouted.

Shadow and Silver growled at each other and moved on.

They made their way through narrow spaces and jumped over cliffs, Rotor had to walk in the ditch and come out due to his injuries from the first battle with Slash. He used his blade to haul him up the cliff, he smiled at the others and walked slowly with Sally by his side helping him move. She knew that this journey was too much for him, but he didn't care.

"Hey, I see a light!" Knuckles pointed to it.

"Let's go then!" Shadow ran ahead with Silver behind him.

Everyone ran into the light and came out of the cave, they saw Slash outside with the master emerald, he was trying to gain more power with it. Sonic and the others ran over to the evil hedgehog and attacked.

"You again!?" Slash was angry as he stomped the ground, Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Scourge, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles jumped. They knew about his strong attack. Slash growled and used his huge claws to injure Sally, but he missed as she leaped in the air and kicked his face. Silver used his psychic powers to make a big snowball and then he threw it at Slash, blinding him. Sonic used his spin dash attack and cut through Slash's sides, the big evil hedgehog roared in pain and tried to wipe the snow off of his face. Shadow used his chaos control and warped into Slash's face and punched him, then he took out his gun and started shooting at him. Scourge was by his side, he was also shooting Slash in the legs. Tails was flying above, he flew down and tackled Slash, who fell over and growled in pain. Knuckles and Rotor attacked Slash while he was down. Rotor jammed his blade into Slash's belly, but it didn't kill him. The evil hedgehog got up and slammed Rotor into the snow and kicked Knuckles into the icy walls near the cave. Knuckles shook off the snow and got up to attack again. Sonic and Sally were attacking Slash with all of their strength, but the hedgehog wouldn't step down easily as they were thrown in the snow along with Rotor.

"He is tougher than ever." Sonic was dizzy.

"Yeah, he can pack a punch." Sally replied.

"How are we going to take him out?" Silver asked.

"Well for once we all owe you Silver, throwing snow into this dumb ass is good for all of us." Shadow stepped in and started to attack Slash after saying what he had to say.

"Get him Shadow!" Silver called.

"Help me you idiot!" Shadow shouted back.

Silver got up and Sonic follow while Sally ran over to Rotor who was hurt again.

"Sally I can handle him." Rotor coughed.

"No, please rest." Sally took Rotor back into the cave and laid him down.

"Ow, I'm not bleeding, but he hurt me." Rotor groaned.

"Oh just wait here." Sally ran back out to help Sonic and the others battle Slash in the snow.

Rotor still wanted to fight he got up slowly and walked towards the battle. Slash stomped on the ground again as Tails was getting tired from flying and fell to the ground, everyone panicked as the ground collapsed and they fell again. This time Slash didn't fall with them, he jumped away in time and ran off.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooa!" Everyone screamed.

Scourge was angry this time, he wanted to kill Slash and take the powers of the master emerald and fight him off.

"Oof!" Sonic hit the ground.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

"This must be the base. The launch base." Sonic replied.

"Oh, this is nice." Shadow sneered.

"I wonder if Amy will be upset that we are gone." Sally was getting a little worried.

"She'll be fine." Shadow reassured her.

"If you say so." Sally nodded.

Shadow smiled.

"Hey Sonic, look!" Knuckles saw Slash running.

"He must have fell too, he landed pretty hard." Tails pointed out. There was another hole in the top of the base.

"I wonder if he warps us here with that stomping power that he's got." Sonic knew the answer.

"He is." Silver nodded.

"Yeah, why else are we going to all of these zones?" Tails figured it out as well.

"Yes, and if we are going to have to chase him, the dead end is at Eggman's old base." Sonic replied.

"Right!" Scourge nodded. Silver and Shadow agreed with Sonic.

"Silver and I can distract him once we find him there." Shadow smiled.

"What me? Why can't I join the action?" Silver complained.

"Shut up! You are in it." Shadow snapped.

"Alright guys, can we go now?" Sally dragged the two fighting hedgehogs into the base and they walked in. Rotor was behind as always, Tails was helping him this time.

"Are you going to be okay Rotor?" Tails looked at him.

"Yes Tails, I am feeling better, can I take the bandages off now?" Rotor asked.

"Sure, let's get it off." Tails reached at the bandages and started tearing them off.

Rotor felt some pain, but he was fine. His body healed great, there was still a scar where he had been slashed.

"Wow, I am better. I might walk on my own. Thanks Tails." Rotor smiled.

"You're welcome, just take it easy." Tails replied.

"Hey Rotor, you're walking again?" Sonic smiled.

"Yes, I am better now." Rotor nodded.

"Good, let's go." Sally replied.

Slash was in a hurry to get to the death egg zone, there he could gain power while Sonic and his pals are locked out of the place. He was jumping over things and throwing the emerald up in higher places so that he could climb up and grab it.

Locke was at the ice cap zone, he followed Sonic and Scourge's scent and realized that they had been in the sewers with the emerald. He beckoned his echidna group to follow. They were ready to stop Sonic's plan from taking the emerald and using it for evil uses. They didn't know that Slash was the real criminal of the plot and that Sonic and Scourge are working together to stop him.

"We will find Sonic and Scourge and have them killed." Locke told his group.

"Yes sir." The other echidnas saluted. They followed Locke and ran through the snow paths, they found another hole, they slide down the icy slides and ran out of the cave. They saw lots of foot prints of different followers and they saw the hole that led to the launch base zone. Locke nodded as he leaped into the hole with the others behind him.

"This is where they have been and this is where I will stop them." Locke growled and ran ahead.

Sonic and Scourge were ahead of the group, they both helped everyone up cliffs and hills. Sally was walking next to Rotor, who was walking just fine. Tails and Knuckles were behind them as Silver ran to catch up with Shadow.

Slash saw nothing coming after him, he knew that Sonic would look for him, but he kept on moving, he didn't want to waste any more time with them all again. He quickly walked near the outside of the base and jumped down from the building.

"Now who's going to stop me?" Slash snickered as he ran ahead.

Sonic saw a flashing object, it was the master emerald and Slash was getting away quickly. Sonic zoomed into speed and the others took off after him. Silver and floating in the air while trying to keep up. Shadow was skiing along the snow; his shoes were special enough to do that.

It was getting late and Sonic was tired from running fast. He didn't even catch up to Slash, he needed sleep.

"Sonic, we can try again tomorrow." Sally said.

"I know, let's just find a place to rest." Sonic threw his hands in the air.

Scourge yawn and walked over to a place that looked like a resting area and fell asleep. Knuckles and Tails sat down next to a wall and fell asleep; Sally walked over to Scourge and sat next to the sleeping hedgehog. She was thinking again, Sonic was next to her. He was thinking as well, Silver and Shadow were sitting next to each other as well. They both fell asleep without noticing.

Locke and his group were up all night looking for Sonic's gang. The other echidnas were getting tired as they told Locke to rest, but he refused and kept on going, the others fell asleep on the ground near the base. Locke was getting closer to Sonic…

The next morning, Sonic and his friends were ready to move on again, but they heard Locke's voice.

"I have found you Sonic! Give up!" Locke shouted.

"Locke, you have found us, but we are not the criminals, we don't even have the emerald!" Sonic called.

"You are hiding it! Knuckles kill them!" Locke shouted.

"No! Sonic is right, he didn't do it and I blamed him for it. Slash is the one you want!" Knuckles refused to kill his friend.

"Then you all leave me no choice! Get them!" Locke ordered his group to attack.

The echidnas did listen, they believed Knuckles. They shook their heads and didn't move.

"We cannot do that sir. If Slash did this, then it is true." One Echidna said.

"What? You believe their lies!" Locke growled.

"They are not lying sir, they are telling the truth." Another echidna explained.

"Yeah, we are telling you all the truth, why would Sonic do this?" Tails replied.

"Because he's a traitor!" Locke replied. Then he saw the truth from looking into Knuckle's eyes.

"Knuckles is telling you Locke." The last echidna of the group finally smiled.

"I know… He is…" Locke replied slowly.

"Locke, are you okay?" Scourge asked.

"Yes." Locke replied.

"Dad, please. Help us take down Slash." Knuckles begged.

"I will. Come on, we will work together." Locke gathered his group and headed off.

"Let's go kick some tail!" Silver jumped up and floated off. Shadow was behind him. Finally Rotor was the last one to leave that morning. He was beside Sally most of the way and Scourge was walking next to Sonic with Tails behind them.

"Locke is your dad?" Silver asked Knuckles.

"Yes, he is." Knuckles replied.

"Where is your mother?" Silver asked.

"She is no longer with us." Knuckles replied.

"Aw man, what happened?" Silver wanted to know.

"She had an accident." Knuckles answered and ran ahead to catch up.

Silver walked on instead of floating, he was tired from floating. Shadow had his gun out just in case another attacker was up ahead. Locke stopped near the dessert, the base was gone now. Sonic walked up beside Locke and looked at the pyramids; one had an opening in it.

"Locke, I guess we are okay now, right?" Sonic said.

"Yes, we are." Locke nodded and smiled.

"Let's go find Slash." Knuckles smiled too and they all walked in the direction of the pyramid with the opening.

Slash was inside of the pyramid, he was looking around and saw some ghost floating above him, and he waved at them, trying to shove them off his back. He was telling them to leave him alone, and then he broke into a run, the ghost stopped following him as he was in the next room.

(Sonic will try to stop me, but that Locke will have his hide in a minute!) Slash thought while running to the bigger room of the pyramid.

"This is getting better and better, if Sonic comes here, he will be trapped inside." Slash grinned while looking at a switch that would lock the room up. Slash waited for Sonic to get there.

Sonic and Locke's gang made it to the pyramids and they walked into the opening of the front pyramid. Tails was afraid of this place, he looked around and held on to Sonic's hand like a 2 year old child. Silver and Shadow were walking through the place like it was nothing. They saw ghost and waved them away. Sally and Scourge broke into a run, Sonic and Tails ran after them as Rotor was still walking and waving the ghost away. Knuckles and Locke started running too.

"Man, what place is this?" Silver asked.

"It is a pyramid you idiot." Shadow replied.

"Hey a big room!" Knuckles pointed at it.

"Let's go in." Sonic walked head.

"Well, it's nice of you to find me here." A voice interrupted them.

"Slash, we know it's you! Come on out!" Silver shouted.

"Okay, you got me." Slash grinned.

"What is he planning to do now?" Shadow asked.

"What am I planning? Don't worry, I will be getting out of here, while you all will be trapped in here." Slash laughed as he pushed the switch and door closed on them.

"No!" Scourge shouted.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed.

"Now what will we do?" Locke asked.

"We must find another way out." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, we just can't give in to that evil asshole yet." Shadow smiled.

Silver nodded. Sally and Rotor were thinking. Tails was talking to Sonic about ways that are possible.

"Tails, do you think we can break out way out?" Silver asked.

"No Silver, the walls are tough here, but that is a good idea." Tails smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Silver smiled back.

"What if we flew up there?" Knuckles pointed up to the light.

"Hey, did that just open up after the door closed on us?" Sally wondered.

"It must have, this pyramid has two openings." Sonic replied.

"Slash is an idiot; he just made things easy again." Knuckles laughed.

"He did." Silver sighed.

"Let's get up there." Sonic had Tails haul him up with his flying powers. Tails was lifting the heavy hedgehog up to the top. Knuckles carried Scourge and Sally. Scourge was holding on to Sally's legs. Rotor was hanging on to Scourge's feet.

Locke carried Shadow while Silver floated to the top and made it outside. Shadow and Locke made it to the top at last. They saw Slash running on a dessert path, they followed him.

"Slash isn't too far yet, he will do anything to stop us." Sonic watched Slash run, then he zoomed off again. The others followed Sonic in the chase.

Sonic and the others might have found Slash, but the chase isn't over yet, they needed to stop Slash at Eggman's old base which is miles and miles away, but will they give up? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Eggman In The Round

Here's chapter 6! Please read and be sure to comment!

Slash was hiding out near the side of the pyramids. He had the master emerald as he stroked it to get power out of it. Scourge and Sonic saw a glare of light as it got brighter. Knuckles and Locke saw the glow as well.

"Hey, I think he's using the emerald's power again!" Knuckles pointed in the direction of the source.

"How about we go over there then?" Silver asked as he was about to float in the air, but Sally yelled to him.

"Silver stop! We can't get too close yet." Sally shouted.

"Okay fine…" Silver sighed.

"I don't know what's the point of waiting, after all, Silver is right. We must get Slash." Shadow replied.

"Yes, he must be taken down." Rotor was ready to go.

Tails was checking his device for anything else, he only noticed the emerald's location, it didn't pick up anything else.

"The emerald is the only thing that my device is detecting right now." Tails nodded.

Slash peaked from the side of the pyramid and saw Sonic and the others from afar, he ran off again, this time he was on his way to another zone. Eggman's base was next.

"Ha! Now I will make a quick trip to Eggman's lair and pretend like I'm giving him the emerald. My job was to give it to him, but I will keep it all for myself!" Slash snickered as he made his getaway.

Shadow and Silver were looking around where Slash could have been, they saw nothing.

"Hey guys, I think Slash is gone. They have disappeared…" Silver sighed.

"Again?" Sonic was angry.

"Geez, what is it going to take to catch a silly ass red spiked dumb ass like him?" Scourge cursed.

"I don't know, bricks?" Sally was being sarcastic. They noticed a figure walking up to them, it was a purple cat with nice clothes on.

Silver gasped as he saw her.

"Blaze! It's you!" Silver ran up to her and hugged her.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked in surprise.

"We are looking for a red hedgehog, have you seen him?" Silver replied.

"No, but I would be happy to join you all on your quest." Blaze smiled.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I need to find out who's taking the sole emeralds from my home." Blaze nodded.

"Slash." Everyone else blurted out.

"Slash?" Blaze was confused.

"He's the red dude that I was asking you about." Silver answered.

"Well, we need to stop wasting time and find him!" Shadow crossed his arms.

"What zone did he warp to now?" Scourge asked.

"Maybe another stupid ass place!" Shadow snapped.

"Hurry on up!" Sonic zoomed away. Blaze and Silver following him. Shadow was skiing along and Tails started flying to catch up. Scourge, Rotor and Sally were behind them, Knuckles and Locke were the last ones.

"Hey Knux! Can you glide along and tell me if you see Slash?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes, I can!" Knuckles started gliding in the air, he saw the dessert was long, but nice looking. He looked down and saw a figure running with something shiny. He was landing over to stop him from running away.

"How did you find me?" Slash was holding the emerald tightly.

"I know where you are." Knuckles answered, he blocked Slash while Sonic and the others were on their way.

"You can never stop me! I will take your emerald and leave with prizes!" Slash was about to attack him, but he was thrown back. The emerald flew into the air, Tails flew over and almost caught it. Knuckles dived for it before it hit the ground. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Now we have it!" Sonic was the last one to get there.

Blaze was ready to kill Slash, he walked over to him, the fire around her was getting bigger and bigger.

"Where are my sole emeralds?" She growled.

"Nice kitty!" Slash was backing away. He knew that she was angry, he didn't want to give that easily. He took out a water gun and shot it at Blaze, her fire was put out quickly.

"Grrr.. Why you!" Blaze was chasing him around. Sonic kicked him. Slash growled and grabbed Blaze and threw her, she used her balance to catch herself in time. Silver picked up two desert trees with his powers and threw them at Slash, the red hedgehog moved fast and kicked Silver down into the sand. Silver was trying to get back up. Rotor charged at the evil hedgehog with his blade , he jabbed it into Slash's back, blood splashed out.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHG!" Slash yelled. He took the blade out his stomach and stabbed Tails a little bit.

"Ow! Hey!" Tails charged into him and punched him into the ground. Sonic used his spin dash attack to ram himself into Slash's back and tear his body up. Scourge used his gun and started shooting Slash and Sally helped. She shot the back of his head. Slash got up and felt the pain, but he wouldn't die. Blaze's fire was able to start back up as she burned him, Silver throw more objects at him. Shadow finally appeared with his chaos control move, he kicked Slash in the stomach and sent the evil hedgehog flying. Sonic and Scourge used their spin dash attacks and slammed into him. Scourge held onto Slash while he threw his gun to Sonic. Sonic was going to make sure that he didn't make the same mistake.

"No! Let go!" Slash whined.

"Sonic, shoot him!" Scourge shouted.

"I got you covered!" Sonic pulled the trigger, a bullet blasted out of the gun and it was headed towards Slash's heart. The bullet hit the red hedgehog right on the mark! Blood was splashing out some more as Slash fell over. He fell to the ground and yelled so much that Shadow covered his ears.

"AUUUGH! OOOOW!" Slash screamed.

"Why did you do this Slash?" Sonic asked.

"I did it to get rid of you! Scourge was never part of any of it!" Slash growled, but he was still in pain.

"You still had no right to take what was mine!" Knuckles growled.

"Yeah so what? You are trying to kill me? Well I might not die…" Slash coughed.

"You are dying dumb ass!" Shadow stomped his foot on the dying hedgehog's body.

"Shadow!" Sally gasped.

"So what? He's dying for what he caused." Shadow replied.

"You're right." Sally sighed.

"Don't feel bad for this asshole!" Silver laughed.

"I'm going to take back what's mine as well." Blaze walked over to Slash's body and took the sole emeralds from him.

"You all will regret the day you finished me…" Slash said his last words and his body went limp. His eyes closed and his body was cold. Slash was dead.

"Looks like we win this round." Locke smiled. Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"Too bad he died too early, I was ready to give him another punch." Knuckles chuckled.

"Yeah, but we can't have him around here like this." Sonic replied.

"I know Sonic. Come on, we need to get out of here." Knuckles nodded.

They were all about to go home, but they saw Eggman's ship flying towards them.

"Stop! Give me that master emerald, or you all will get hurt!" Eggman shouted from above.

"Oh no!" Tails gasped.

"Eggman?" Rotor saw him.

"This can't be! He is not going to take the emerald from us!" Sally growled.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Scourge saw the ship. He was trying to shoot it down, but his bullets did nothing.

"Scourge, that gun does not have an effect on the ship." Shadow was tense on him.

"Great! So now what will we do?" Scourge was frustrated.

"Knuckles can glide out of here, I will take care of him!" Sonic was ready to jump into Eggman's ship, but he was hit by something. It was another hedgehog. This one was a robot.

"Ha! Nice try! Get them Metal Sonic!" Eggman ordered.

Metal Sonic attacked Knuckles and took the emerald from his hands. He kicked Silver in the back and slammed Shadow into the ground.

"Stupid ass robot!" Shadow jumped on Metal Sonic and took out his gun and started shooting at him, Metal Sonic didn't stop. He threw Shadow into the sand and punched Tails. Rotor tried using his blade to slash the robot in half, but Metal Sonic grabbed the pointy end of the blade and picked it up, grabbing Rotor along with it. He threw Rotor into the side of Eggman's ship.

"Ow!" Rotor yelped.

"Rotor!" Scourge shouted. He took out his gun and started shooting at Metal Sonic.

"Hey stupid! I just tried that!" Shadow hissed at him.

"Damn it!" Scourge was kicked down by the powerful robot. Metal Sonic jumped out of the way after he was done kicking some ass. He and Eggman left them. Sonic shook his fists at them. Silver and Blaze finally got up and saw that they have left. Blaze was looking around panicking.

"Oh no! My sole emeralds are gone! That guy took it while I was knocked out!" Blaze hissed.

"No!" Silver shouted out loud.

"We must stop him!" Scourge was about to go after the them, but Sonic was stopping him. Knuckles watched the ship leave.

"There goes the master emerald…" He sighed.

"Well, let's go back. We can find them tomorrow, besides, it's getting late." Sonic walked back up the hill. Blaze was put out her own fire and Silver walked beside her.

"Man, I wish he didn't run off like that, we almost had him!" Silver moaned.

"Well, he was ready for it. He knew that if we killed Slash then he would have a chance to take it himself!" Sally guessed correctly.

"Yes, Eggman does do things like that." Rotor grunted, he was still injured from the attack. Tails was walking beside him.

"Are you alright Rotor, do you need something for that injury?" Tails asked.

"No, it's only a bruise." Rotor replied.

"Okay." Tails smiled.

The fight wasn't over yet, Sonic needed to get rid of Eggman and Metal Sonic. They also needed to get back to Amy before she finds out how long they have been gone. She was getting worried.

Sonic and his friends encountered Eggman and Metal Sonic for the first time since a few decades ago and now they have the master emerald, but can they stop him? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry if this part is too short, I wanted to update this story and get some more readers for it. Plus I need to finish this story up! Please read and review!


	7. The Chase Continues

Here is Chapter 7! I thought I should give up, but I guess I won't...

Sonic walked back to the city with his friends. Tails was helping Rotor a little bit as he was somewhat injured. Scourge and Shadow were discussing a plan while Silver listened in. Blaze crossed her arms as she followed them. Sally was next to Knuckles and Locke. The others were back on Angel Island, or the sunken island.

"I cannot believe this shit!" Shadow was outraged. He walked back up to his car and got in. Silver watched him.

"Oh Shadow..." Silver sighed. Tails placed his hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. Shadow is pissed off." Tails replied. Silver nodded and went back home too. Blaze stood there for a long time, not wanting to move. She was very upset at the fact Metal Sonic came and took her soul emeralds. First Slash, and now him! She wanted to destroy the planet herself and not deal with the mess that was created.

"I'm going home..." Blaze finally spoke. She knew she wasted her time with Sonic and his friends.

Sonic watched from the house, he saw her leave in anger and stress. He was angry too. Eggman was going to pay for taking the master emerald, it didn't belong to him. Metal Sonic was also going to pay. Rotor was on couch eating some chips. The battle made him hungry. Tails was in his room reading a book while Sally was cooking dinner. Scourge was messing around with Amy again as she yelled and used her hammer to slam him into a wall.

"Oh shit!" Scourge yelled through the room. Knuckles covered his head so that he didn't have to hear them fight. He settled down next to Sonic, who was at the table. He looked at him.

"Sonic, it's alright. I know we can do this." Knuckles was ready to fight Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"I know, but with Locke here, I go nervous. He didn't trust me or Scourge at first. Now I let him down..." Sonic left the table. Knuckles quickly scooted out of his chair and raced over to Sonic.

"No! Locke is not mad at you anymore. This is all my fault... I got you in jail... I did all of it..." Knuckles was about to cry.

"Knuckles, it's okay. It's not your fault... You didn't know." Sonic was trying to cheer him up but Knuckles opened the door and went to his house to think. Sonic watched him go. It started to rain in the city as cars were rushing by. He finally closed the door and walked back in.

Tails was at the table and Rotor was asleep on the couch. The battle tired him out. Sally called everyone to dinner. Scourge got up and dashed to the table. Amy came out of her room in a fancy dress and met Sonic with a gaze in her eyes. Sonic looked at her in surprise. He didn't think she would dress up on a normal day that's gone bad. She didn't realize it wasn't the time to be fancy in times of need.

"Amy, you look great, but today isn't the day for that." Sonic confessed.

"But you told me you all had a great day! Why are you lying to me!?" Amy was angry.

"Listen, Amy, we found Slash, we killed him and almost got the emerald back. Then Eggman and Metal Sonic showed up and took it. We do not know where they could have gone." Sonic explained the story to where she could understand it.

Amy teared up, she wanted to cry and of course she did.

"SONIC! YOU LIED! I DRESSED UP SO THAT WE CAN HAVE A GREAT TIME! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOUR DAY IS FINE! YOU ALSO MENTIONED THAT I COULD DRESS UP! YOU LIED! WHY!? IF YOU WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT TROUBLE THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO! YOU DUMB ASS!" Amy yelled, she was sounding more like Shadow now. Sonic watched her run back into her room and slam the door. Sally walked over to him.

"This was YOUR idea to lie... You better go and say sorry and hurry before your dinner gets cold." Sally told him, her hands on her hips.

"Oooh! Bitched out Sonic!" Scourge laughed.

"Shut up and eat those mashed potatoes!" Sally gave him an angry glare.

"What? I was joking!" Scourge laughed but started to eat so that he could get to bed.

Tails left the table with his empty plate on it as Sally picked it up. She decided to wash the dishes. Sonic was talking to Amy, he was apologizing for lying to her. He wanted her to dress up but not during a time of sadness. Amy finally understood and hugged Sonic, Sonic hugged her back.

Once everyone was in bed, Sally got into bed herself. She was worried about the path ahead, she was hoping that Eggman hadn't gotten too far with the master emerald.

The next day...

Sonic was in a hurry to leave as everyone finished their breakfast and rushed out of the door. Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Blaze were waiting for them. They were ready to go and get Eggman. Rotor high fived Silver as they all went off to chase Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"We need to detect the emerald! Tails?" Sonic looked back at his buddy.

"I'm two steps ahead of you!" Tails took out the tracking device and it blinked. The master emerald was in the direction they were heading as Sonic ran ahead. Silver and Shadow were close behind. Sally and the others were behind, but they soon caught up as they saw Eggman's ship.

"This is it. This dumb ass landed his ship! This is too easy!" Shadow laughed.

"Don't get cocky! Eggman has traps! He's not that stupid." Silver shot back a remark at Shadow while crossing his arms.

"Silver is right. Eggman is no joke." Sally finally caught up and heard their little conversation. Sonic looked at the ship, he was ready to fight. He also felt bad that they left Amy again to take care of the house. She always wanted to be in the action. But Sonic shoved away those thoughts and began focusing on the mission ahead.

As they got to Eggman's ship, Shadow and Silver broke the door down. Scourge climbed in first followed by Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Sally, Rotor and Blaze. They reached the main area of the ship as they saw the master emerald in the center chamber of it.

"How in the hell do we get into the center chamber of this stinking ass ship?" Scourge whined.

"I don't know, but we will find a way in. Don't worry." Silver was trying to keep the green hedgehog calm but Scourge started to shoot at the glass.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Sally was alarmed, as the alarms went off.

"Well we have to get to the master emerald somehow and it's not sitting around and doing nothing!" Scourge smirked.

"Don't tell me!" Silver face palmed.

"Yep! We are getting the master emerald, Scourge style!" The green hedgehog laughed but Tails shoved him with his side.

"We gotta hurry and run! The robots are going to ambush us if we do not hurry up and get the emerald out!" Tails panicked. And he was right, Eggman's robots came out of their posts and started to chase them down.

Sonic held them back.

"You guys need to get the emerald and get out of here! If Metal Sonic comes into help, just fight together!" Sonic shouted to them and then he spun and jumped on the enemies, destroying them one by one. Tails nodded and beckoned the rest to follow him.

Silver got in front of the emerald and lifted it with his powers. Shadow was on the guard for Metal Sonic in case he came by to attack them. Even Silver who was bringing the emerald down to Knuckles. Locke soon arrived and saw what was going on.

"Dad?" Knuckles had the emerald in his hands.

"Give it to me son. I will bring it back to Angel Island so that there is no trouble." Locke was in the air.

"Okay, but bring it back safely!" Knuckles handed it to his father. Shadow watched them as Metal Sonic flew in and tried to get the master emerald back. Scourge leaped from the balcony of the ship and landed on the evil robot. Metal Sonic quickly flew around, trying to shake off the hedgehog.

"No use!" Scourge was pulling up on Metal Sonic's head. Shadow finally used Chaos Control and kicked Metal Sonic as Silver lifted Metal Sonic up into the air and slammed him down real hard. The robot was still determined to destroy them and help Eggman. Eggman came into the room and saw Locke with the master emerald.

"No! Metal Sonic! Do not waste your time with them! Get that other guy!" Eggman pointed at Knuckles's father who was getting away. As Locke flew out of the ship, he noticed Metal Sonic from behind. He placed the master emerald down and looked at the robot.

"You want this? You will have to chase me for it!" Locke quickly glided away. Metal Sonic chased after him. Knuckles came out of the ship and followed them. Sonic was finally done as he killed the final robot and left the ship. Tails, Rotor and Blaze were waiting for Sally to catch up. She was the last one to make it.

"We gotta go after them! They are trying to get the emerald!" Sally ran ahead.

"And the soul emeralds too!" Blaze reminded her.

"Right! If Eggman uses those to get power, then we are in trouble!" Sally replied.

"You mean these?" Scourge showed the girls a handful of shiny colored jewels. The soul emeralds!

"Where did you find them?" Blaze was surprised that an evil guy like him could find her treasure.

"While I was on Metal Sonic, I let him run into Shadow and then I went to find what you were looking for. I already know that Silver wouldn't see them in the ship." Scourge answered while running backwards. He wasn't seeing where he was going as he tripped on a rock.

"Well thanks." Blaze helped him up.

"You're welcome. And if you need anything more, then you can call me." Scourge blushed and grinned.

"Um.. No thanks! But come on! We need to keep moving!" Blaze saw Sally still running as they chased after Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic and Locke were in a tight race. Locke wasn't going to fail his son, he was going to get to Angel Island before Metal Sonic did. Knuckles caught up to the robot and head butted him. Metal Sonic flew backwards into a wall. Sonic used his spin dash attack and rammed into him. Metal Sonic made a bunch of sounds as he took serious damage.

Blaze used her flaming powers and Rotor finished the job by slicing Metal Sonic in half. But it wasn't the end. Eggman took out a final version of Metal Sonic. Mecha Metal Sonic came out from his ship. The huge robot took Rotor but his neck and threw him down.

Tails flew over to the huge robot and tried to slam it, but it punched him. Sonic used his spin dash but Mecha Metal Sonic threw him and Sonic hit head first into a wall. The rocks came tumbling down on him.

"Ha ha! I knew you all would find my ship in this canyon, but it doesn't mean I was going to let you have the emerald! Mecha, get that other enchidna!" Eggman shouted.

Mecha obeyed his orders and quickly flew up to Locke who was still gliding in the air to get the island and smacked him down. He caught the emerald and brought it back to Eggman.

"Good boy Mecha! I shall make sure Mecha takes you all out! I'm outta here!" Eggman laughed. He was telling Mecha to have fun with Sonic and his friends. The robot dashed up to Sonic and attacked him first but Shadow got in the way and used his light dash to kick him. He also took out a bigger gun he packed and started to shoot Mecha Sonic. Silver saw a few wooden crates and threw them at the robot. Rotor tried to use his blade again as Tails flew in to attack. Sally and Blaze used their weapons and powers too.

"You think you can take us down!" Knuckles growled as he finally jumped down next to Locke, who was on the ground.

"Dad... He will pay for what he's done to you!" Knuckles grumbled as looked at Mecha Sonic, who looked at him while he was getting a beating. Soon Knuckles joined in. Mecha Sonic finally powered up and attack them all at once. Silver was sent flying into Tails.

"Oof!" Tails shouted. They both landed on the ground.

"Sorry Tails, that stupid ass robot!" Silver growled. Shadow and Scourge started to shoot at Metal Sonic.

"We need to get someone powerful in here!" Sonic was trying to fight Mecha Sonic. The robot was too strong for them. Finally another figure from the top of the canyon came down. The figure showed itself. Fang The Sniper!

"Fang? What are you doing here?" Sonic gasped.

"Release that team now Mecha Sonic!" Fang shouted. Mecha stopped attacking Sonic and flew in to fight the brave weasel.

"I came back from prison! I'm going to side with Sonic and stop you!" Fang took out his large gun and blasted Mecha Sonic with it. The robot was stunned as Sonic has a chance to slice the robot open. Shadow and Silver did the final honors as the robot was blasted into pieces.

"What a fight! And who is that?" Silver was looking at Fang, he was confused.

"I'm Fang the Sniper. I wanted to join you all on this quest." Fang grinned.

"Sonic say no! He's bad! You already let Scourge join, isn't that enough?" Sally begged him not to let Fang on their team. Blaze wasn't so sure about Fang either and Knuckles was bound to say no. Sonic shook his head.

"Guys, I cannot say no. Fang helped us, if he hadn't stunned Metal Mecha Sonic, then we would have been fighting him for hours." Sonic responded. Shadow agreed because the weasel had a gun like him, Sally, and Scourge.

"I don't Fang too well. Are you sure Sonic?" Silver asked. Sonic nodded.

"Hey! I broke out of jail for something and that's to do the same thing that Scourge is doing! I'm going to save the world and not steal anymore." Fang smiled.

"Yes, and we must work together." A voice sounded from behind them, it was Locke. He was up from the beating he took.

"Oh my Locke! Are you alright?" Fang rushed over to him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Locke asked in shock. He had Fang placed in jail years ago for doing bad things and now he's out in the open. Right in front of his eyes.

"I'm here to help. Sonic already put me on this team. Whether you like it or not, we gotta work together Locke. There is no choice." Fang answered.

"Fine, but after this, it's back to jail for you! You still got a lot more years of bad food and torture." Locke growled.

"Hey, as long as I can enjoy the action, I think I will be fine with doing some fighting before jail time comes around for me again." Fang laughed. He got onto his queen bike and drove off to find Eggman. Sonic and the other quickly followed him and Locke followed too.

"Sonic, I hope we can trust Fang." Knuckles sighed.

"Oh stop worrying Knuckle head!" Shadow swiftly passed by him and Sonic. Silver was worried too. Having two bad guys on their team was enough. They were mostly looking at Scourge though, he isn't fully trusted but he's trusted enough to follow them on their journey.

Blaze was holding onto Sally hand, Sally was barely able to keep up, but she was needed on their journey.

Mean While...

Espio, Vector and Charmy! I need you three to kill Sonic when you see him, he stole all of your money and never wanted you guys. And now he's trying to stealing something that I owned since I was a kid!" Eggman lied. He pointed to the master emerald.

"That huge thing?" Espio laughed.

"That belongs to Angel Island you dumb ass!" Charmy laughed.

"Yeah, we are not going to help you, we are taking this back to them!" Espio lifted the emerald but they were all lifted into the air by Eggman's machines.

"I knew that you guys would do that! You guys wanted the money, but if you cannot help me then I will be forced to kill you three." Eggman grinned.

"No no no! We will help you!" Vector yelled. Eggman grinned and placed them back down.

"Now get suited up! You will act like you are under my control!" Eggman ordered. Charmy was sad and Espio was lost in thought.

"I cannot believe you followed those signs Vector! We are not going to help him you know!" Espio blamed the huge crocodile. Charmy buzzed in to stop the fight.

"Guys! We shouldn't fight! Let's just get suited up for the man or we get killed or thrown out of his ship!" Charmy cried.

"Fine, but next time he will listen to me!" Espio got out a suit and started to put it on. Charmy was in his suit flying around, he was very joyful. Vector put his suit on all wrong, he was twisted around in it.

"Oh my god! Are you that stupid?" Espio face palmed and helped Vector. He got the suit on for him and it looked better. Vector shyly grinned.

"Sorry, I just never put anything on before. I do not wear clothes or suits." He chuckled.

"Let's just go. We are wasting time in this god forbidden room!" Espio walked out of the dressing room and met up with Eggman who was controlling the ship.

"Ah Espio! You are looking nice." Eggman looked at them and then Charmy came into the control room too fast and was about to run into Eggman.

"Whoa!" He yelled. Charmy stopped himself, but also had his stinger out towards Eggman as his stinger hit his nose. Eggman yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Eggman yelled as his nose turned big.

"That was a good one!" Vector high fived Charmy.

"I did it on purpose! Hee hee!" Charmy giggled.

"Why did you stop like that! You stung me you jack ass dumb ass stupid ass bee!" Eggman yelled at him.

"Well sorry! I couldn't stop you know!" Charmy looked away and crossed his arms.

"Forget it! What's our first mission doctor?" Vector cut in. He was looking at the controls.

"Go and stop Sonic! I'm having a feeling that Mecha Metal Sonic is down!" Eggman wanted them to leave so that he could get his nose healed from the stinging.

"You heard the man! Let's go!" Vector beckoned them to follow.

Eggman flew the ship once more, the ground was getting smaller and smaller again as he traveled away with the master emerald in his hands.

Sonic was keeping up with Fang's bike as he looked at Fang and gave him a thumbs up. Fang looked at Sonic and did the same.

"Mates, we will get there." Fang smiled.

"And make sure you are prepared Fang. Eggman has traps up his sleeve." Sonic warned him.

"Don't worry mate! I can handle Eggman! I used to battle him as a kid, he never caught me!" Fang laughed.

They all kept on running. Tails was flying in the air at full speed, he was trying not to get tired again. Kunckles and Locke were flying together, they were above Tails and friends. Silver and Shadow were with Scourge. Rotor found an old car and he was driving next to Fang. Sally and Blaze were in the old car with him.

Suddenly, they were stopped by three others. It was Espio, Vector and Charmy. They were in suits.

"What the hell?" Scourge skidded to a halt. Shadow bumped into him as Silver bumped into Shadow.

"Watch it!" Shadow hissed.

"It's not my fault!" Silver argued.

"Welcome to the middle of your doom!" Vector was pretending to be evil for the money.

"Vector, stop with the joke, we got to get Eggman." Tails looked annoyed.

"Yeah the act is stupid!" Fang took out his gun and pointed it at them.

"Fang no! It's alright! They are good guys, they are all just being silly right now." Sonic touched Fang's gun and held it down.

"Oh." Fang looked confused.

"Eggman wants you all dead!" Charmy sounded evil. Espio didn't speak, he started to throw ninja stars at all of the heroes and attacked them.

"I think Eggman controlled them! They are not even listening to us!" Knuckles punched Vector and gave him to Locke so that Locke could give him a beating.

"Oh no!" Vector yelped.

Charmy was battling Fang, Fang was shooting at the huge bee but he was kicked out of his queen bike and he fell on the ground.

"Fang!" Sonic looked back and protected him.

"Charmy! It's us! Stop this!" Sonic was in front of Fang. Charmy stood there, looking innocent.

"Guys! Stop! They know we are pretending!" Charmy shouted to his team. Vector stopped trying to eat Tails and Espio stopped kicking Silver in the ass while the poor hedgehog was stuck in a pipe.

"This was stupid!" Blaze was frustrated.

"We are wasting time..." Rotor complained.

"Yeah, you three are so dumb! You are letting Eggman get away!" Tails yelled at them.

"You guys can join us int he chase if you want, but yes, you wasted our time." Sonic agreed with everyone. They were made at the trio.

"We apologize..." Espio started to speak.

"I guess we can join you!" Charmy smiled.

"Then let's go assholes!" Scourge roared and ran ahead. Shadow and Silver followed him quickly. Blaze and Sally were with Rotor again. Knuckles and Locke were up in the air with Tails flying and Fang was in his queen bike again. He started it up and he was off.

Team Chaotix followed Sonic's team on foot. They were all going to stop Eggman.

Eggman was pacing back and fourth. We wanted to know if they were taking care of Sonic and his friends. He checked on the master emerald as it was glowing in the center of the chamber where it belonged.

"I hope I don't see Sonic come back. The sooner the job gets done the better." Eggman sighed and decided to land the ship on a cliff top for a little while so that he didn't run the fuel down.

He turned on his computer and started typing up stuff. He was going to build something just in case Vector's team turned on him. He was going to use another way to get Sonic even if he didn't have a team.

"Just in case I fail, I can get him another way." Eggman giggled.

He sat in his ship on his computer for a couple of hours as night fall came.

Fang was getting sleepy. He stopped his bike and got out. Everyone saw this and came over to him.

"Mates, we need a place to camp out. It's night fall and we've been chasing Eggman for hours now." Fang sighed.

"He's right. I will go cook us some food." Tails got out his supplies. Sally and Rotor agreed to build up the tents. Shadow was sitting down with Silver and Scourge by the fire. Sonic joined them.

"Well, we got to find him soon." Sonic sighed.

"I still cannot believe I'm on this shitty adventure." Silver was angry. Blaze saw him. She felt bad for Silver. He didn't deserve to be in this adventure, but it was to save the world from Eggman's new plan. Knuckles looked at Silver, he felt bad for him too.

"This is all my fault!" Knuckles thought to himself. Locke looked at his son and knew how troubled he was.

"It's okay son... We all make mistakes." Locke tried on comfort him.

"I know dad, I just feel wrong about all of this. I should have known Slash was the one. If I hadn't of blamed Sonic, we wouldn't have been in this mess." Knuckles sighed and looked into the fire.

"Hey, I'm here too! But it's not your fault, it's Shadow's fault!" Silver looked at Shadow.

"Silver shut the fuck up! It's not my fault! If Slash didn't get to where Eggman was then we wouldn't be in this shit!" Shadow growled.

"That's enough!" Sally got in front of everyone.

"It's no one's fault! We all didn't see this coming! We all didn't know this day would come!" Sally silenced them.

"She's right guys." Tails flew down next to her, the food was still cooking above the fire.

"And you guys gotta think about Amy too. She's at your house doing nothing but chores." Blaze explained.

"Right. We have no time to argue..." Shadow sighed.

"Yeah..." Silver agreed.

"You both are so funny when you fight! Hahahahahahaha!" Scourge laughed, but Fang smacked him.

"It's not funny mate!" Fang giggled.

"Let's just eat and sleep. We need to rest up so that we have energy for tomorrow." Sonic smelled the food Tails was making.

Everyone started to eat when it was done. Rotor was enjoying it, he smiled as he ate. Silver was stuffing his face with food like he's never eaten before. Once everyone was done, Tails blow out the fire with his tails by spinning them around like a helicopter.

Everyone was in their tents sleeping. Silver was in a tent with Rotor and Scourge. Sally was in a tent with Blaze, Fang and Shadow, Sonic was in a tent with Tails, Knuckles and Locke. Team Chaotix had their own tent set up as they showed up late.

"So what will we do now?" Charmy asked.

"We are going to fight on Sonic's side." Vector replied.

"Yes, we need to help Knuckles the best we can." Espio agreed.

And soon all three of them fell asleep.

Soon they will get Eggman and save the world and get Angel Island back into the air.

To Be Continued...

Sorry guys for the looooooong wait! This was a fun chapter to write as I will make chapter 8 soon! This story was dying, but I remember it and I will finish it as well as the other fanfics that I'm writing! Thanks for reading and please review! ^w^


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 8 is here! I hope you guys enjoy this! The final chapter of Freedom Escape...

Let's begin...

Sonic woke up the next day in the tent. Locke and the others were still asleep.

"Guys, I'm going to go get Eggman and that emerald. I cannot let him get away." Sonic dashed off. Leaving everyone behind. There was no time left and this was Sonic's final chance to save the world. Slash was a minor issue, he was the trap that pulled them in. And now... Sonic was going to get his friends out of it. Even if he had to kill himself to do it.

Sally woke up and peeked out of her tent. She was being careful not to wake up Shadow, Blaze and Fang as she made her way to Sonic's tent. She looked inside and only saw Tails, Knuckles and Locke sleeping. Where was Sonic? Did he just leave them behind?

"Where is he?" Sally whispered. She felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Vector. Sally turned to see him.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing up?" Vector asked, his voice was loud.

"I'm looking for Sonic. He left the camp sight." Sally replied, she was looking down at the ground.

"He probably went on ahead to stop Eggman. You know Sonic, he's not going to sit around and watch this world fall apart." Vector explained. As he was about to place his hand on her shoulder, Silver walked up to them and yawned.

"What's going on?" Silver asked, his eyes blinking.

"Oh, Sonic left the camp sight..." Sally and Vector replied in unison. They were scared of Silver's reaction.

"He did what? Without us? Why?" Silver gasped.

"Maybe we should get everyone up. We need to keep going. If Sonic get's into trouble, it's bad!" Sally ran into the tents and woke up everyone. Shadow clicked his gun. Scourge got out his gun and got it ready. Blaze walked up to Silver and stood by his side. Rotor and Fang were in the marvelous queen bike while team chaotix were ready to go in their huge car that Vector secrety had hiddin in his suit case. Tails got out his scanner to see where the emerald was going. Knuckles and Locke glided ahead.

"Are we all ready to go?" Shadow asked as he looked back at everyone.

"Yes." Everyone nodded. Silver had a head start this time. The others followed him. Fang started his bike with Rotor in it. Tails ran beside Shadow and Silver since Sonic wasn't present. He was too far ahead for them to catch up but they will reach Eggman soon.

"Blaze, any idea on the attack?" Sally asked.

"I think if I can use the soul emeralds we can get a head start on the attack and blind Eggman before he can attack Sonic." Blaze replied. Fang and Rotor passed them.

"Hey, we might get there before you guys!" Fang laughed and rode like the wind. Sally and Blaze grinned at each other and ran faster.

Mean while...

Sonic was towards the end of the desert. He saw a few robots from Eggman's ship. He jumped on them and destoryed them. He looked up and noticed the ship, it was landed on a cliff and the master emerald was sitting on top of the ship. Sonic squinted his eyes to find a way to get into the ship and up to the top.

"All I need to do is find a way up there." Sonic smiled a bit. He looked back and noticed more robots coming up to him, he quickly leaped on the sides of the cliff, he was being careful not to fall off. The robots pointed their arms up at him and started shooting while the blue blurr dodged all of the laser shots and bullets.

He finally made it up to the top of the cliff. The master emerald was too high up as he found a way in from the side of the ship. But he stopped and pondered about that easy entrance. Why was the side of Eggman's ship open? Then he saw two robots carrying boxes out of the ship. Sonic jumped back and hid behind a nearby rock. It covered him from their view.

"I need to get into that ship!" Sonic thought to himself. He finally got out of his hiding place and ran quietly past the robots and leaped into the ship through the back end where no one could see him.

"Now that I found a way in. Where is that crazy Eggman?" Sonic thought to himself.

He ducked through the ship and saw a light and took a peek into where the source was coming from. He gasped and saw two big robots. One was a golden Metal Sonic and the other was a huge platinum Metal Sonic.

"Whoa... I better find that master emerald. Maybe I can also dig for some chaos emeralds too." Sonic was backing up. He leaped down into the cockpit of the ship. Eggman was no where to be seen from there either.

Eggman was busy talking to some of his minions.

"Gamma, I want you to find Sonic and kill him. I can see that his friends are after me." Eggman was looking at the screen, he saw Tails, Fang, Blaze, Rotor, Sally, Knuckles, Locke, Shadow, Silver and the team chaotix. He gasped in surprise when he saw them.

"What the hell?" Eggman banged on his controls.

Suddleny a black and white dog appeared.

"Ahmad?" Eggman remembered the dog who walked into his ship.

"Sir, I can smell someone in your ship, they are stocking you." Ahmad growled.

"Where did you come from? And why are you here Ahmad?" Eggman remembered who he was, but he didn't understand how he got into his ship.

"I found your ship and came in through the window." Ahmad grinned.

"Sneaky dog, listen, Sonic is going to die my way!" Eggman shouted.

"I'm not here to disagree with you. I'm here to help you. I'm here to get rid of Sonic with you. Not go against you." Ahmad explained.

"So what do you think we should do then?" Eggman asked the dog.

"We should try and stop Sonic's friends, if they come here, it's trouble for you." Ahmad replied.

"Hhhmmm... I will send out golden Metal Sonic to stop Tails and his friends while the other Metal Sonic takes good care of Sonic." Eggman snickered.

Sonic was underground searching for the last chaos emerald. He dug through lots of dirt to find it as he saw something shiny. It was the silver emerald! Sonic picked it up and dug his way out of the ground. He felt the chaos energy within them as he hurried back into Eggman's ship.

"I got to stop Eggman now!" Sonic dashed into the ship. He landed in front of Ahmad and Eggman.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here! Sonic is all on his own! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. Ahmad threw a metal pole at him. Sonic ducked and used his spin dash attack to knock Ahmad off of his feet.

"Oof! Get him everyone!" Ahmad shouted. All of the robots started shooting at Sonic. Sonic dodged all of the lasers and bullets and then landed on Eggman's head. He kicked the fat man down and landed in front of the golden Metal Sonic. He turned around and saw how big he was.

"Sonic, you have met your match now..." Eggman slowly got up and pressed a button on his control panel. It was the button that activated the platinum Metal Sonic. It woke up quickly and grabbed Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he was getting tossed around and beat up.

"No one can save you now Sonic! Hahahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed as he watched the show.

"This robot will have him beat up in no time sir." Ahmad grinned. All if the other robots had their armed pointed at Sonic, but they were told that the platinum Metal Sonic was on the job.

Sally, Tails, and Shadow were near the cliff where Sonic was. Sonic was inside of the ship. Fang and Rotor finally made it as they were waiting for the others.

"Okay, since the others are taking their time getting here, why don't we go in and see where Sonic is." Sally suggested. Rotor nodded and he beckoned Fang to follow him. They both climbed up the cliff and made it to the top. They saw the master emerald above the ship. A barrier was guarding it this time.

"We have to get that barrier away from the emerald." Fang muttered. Rotor nodded.

"How do we do that?" Rotor finally asked while scratching the back of his head in confusion. Fang didn't know how to get to the top of the ship.

"We should look for Sonic first. I would hate to see him injured." Fang whispered as they entered the ship. They saw Sonic getting beat up by a strong robot.

Fang used his gun to shoot at the platinum Metal Sonic, but the evil robot whacked the bullets back at him. Fang leaped out of the way in time before Rotor threw his sword at the robot.

The platinum Metal Sonic used his beam attack to blast the sword and destory it.

"Aw now I don't have a weapon..." Rotor sighed as the robots pointed their arms at him and Fang.

"RUN!" Fang shouted. They ran out of the ship and found out that everyone was outside. They were all looking at them.

"So where is Sonic?" Silver asked. Shadow came up next to him.

"He's getting beat up by a big Metal Sonic robot!" Fang shouted out.

"Need to stop him!" Sally ran into the ship and used her bazooka gun to blast off of the robots. When she reached in to attack the platinum Metal Sonic, it slapped her away. The fight was going on for a while. Tails and Knuckles finally entered the fray as the chaotix jumped in and stopped the golden Metal Sonic. Sonic woke up and saw everyone fighting aroun him. He stood up and closed his eyes as all 7 chaos emeralds spun around him as he turned into Super Sonic and started beating up the strongest Metal Sonic. He destoryed it in 2 hits and it blew up. Then he flew down and beat up the golden one and took it down in 5 hits.

Eggman and Ahmad ran out of the ship and screamed. Everyone ran outside and started to chase them. Sonic got the master emerald down for Knuckles and Locke.

"Thanks Sonic..." Knuckles nodded to his friend. Sonic turned back into his normal self and looked at Knuckles.

"Anytime Knux." Sonic smiled.

Knuckles and Locke returned to Angel Island and placed the master emerald back in it's normal place.

"Thanks Sonic, you helped me and this island..." Knuckles smiled and guarded the master emerald as always.

In the city...

Everything was back to normal. Scourge went back to being a theif as Fang left Sonic's team to find his own team. Sonic waved to them. Shadow and Silver left Sonic's house with his toaster.

"HEY THAT'S MY TOASTER!" Sonic yelled.

"Gotta run!" Shadow and Silver giggled. Blaze and Sally rolled their eyes.

"Boys, go fig..." They said in unison.

It looks like eveything turned out alright in the end for Sonic and his friends...

The End.


End file.
